Alois Bangs Everyone!
by TF141Soldier
Summary: After Claude's mysterious, unexplained disappearance, Alois is left with an all-consuming sex drive. His quest to fuck everything takes him across time and space.
The Trancy Estate was the same house it'd always been, except it felt emptier than before.

Alois blamed it on Claude's absence, although absence was a very polite word – _leavetaking_ or _abandonment_ were better, more fitting words. It'd happened about two weeks ago; Alois went to bed one rainy night and woke up the next morning to find that Claude had vanished. Disappeared completely.

He'd searched through every nook and cranny to find Claude, wondering why his _contract-bound butler_ would up and leave so suddenly, but after an entire afternoon of searching Alois had opted to reluctantly give up. He'd interrogated Hannah and those annoying Triplets for a long time, grilling them on the _why_ s and _how_ s and _what-if_ s and _where-were-you_ s but the answers were all the same: "No", "I don't know", "I'm not sure" (or, in the Triplets' case, in-sync shaking of heads). The lack of knowledge on Claude's whereabouts had infuriated Alois to no end, and he had the sneaking suspicion that Hannah was hiding something and she wasn't going to fess up.

The following days had been very tense for everyone involved. A sense of doom and gloom had settled over the house, and Alois had begun biting his nails again. When biting his nails got boring, he'd turned to fervent masturbation, but it angered him that he never came. Ever. He'd always had a problem with "release" but it had never been this terrible.

Eventually, Alois turned back to doing what he did best – fuck with Ciel Phantomhive, but even that had lost its luster. Alois would take a carriage – almost always commandeered by Hannah, who had become the de facto Claude for the time being – and hop up onto the eastern balcony of the Phantomhive Estate, slide through the always-unlocked balcony door, break a few things (very valuable things), and then get chased out by a seething Ciel. At one point, Alois considered kidnapping Ciel's fiancé, the one with a grin permanently welded onto her ditzy face, just to mess with him – and possibly sleep with her – but that plan fell through the roof and he instead fell back on the simple "fuck as much shit up as possible" philosophy he'd embraced for many years.

On the dawn of the eighth morning, Alois realized that Queen Victoria had not contacted him in a very long time. It befuddled the boy – he was the _Queen's Spider_. She always had work for him. Always. Alois had begun to suspect that Victoria knew about Claude's absence and deemed that she had no further use for Alois Trancy anymore, cutting off all contact with him and his manor. No Queen Victoria meant No Paycheck, and although Alois had a lot of cash in reserve, he knew he would wind up spending it all on junk.

To put it lightly, things weren't great at the Trancy Estate.

Alois' eyes snapped open at the sound of Hannah working in the kitchen downstairs. Alois' back hurt, and he was surprised to find that he was sleeping on the carpeted floor nearby the living room staircase. A blanket had been pulled over him. He remembered thinking, sometime late last night: _I don't want to go to sleep tonight, therefore I'm going to stay up all night!_ But the moment he'd allowed himself to sit down, bracing his back against the banister, resting his head upon his arms, sleep had taken him fast.

Alois rubbed his eyes and rose, leaning against the banister and observing Hannah as she went to and fro from the pristine living room to the austere kitchen, back and forth, back and forth. With Claude gone, her workload had increased tenfold, and it seemed like she was working all hours to keep things going.

 _Useless bitch._

 __Alois glanced out a nearby window. The sun was rising slowly from the hills, signifying dawn.

 _So I didn't sleep that long at all._ Alois' limbs felt heavy and slow, and he had a light ache in his back from sleeping on the floor. He watched in continued silence as Hannah went back and forth, her breasts shaking lightly.

 _Her huge tits—useless bitch._

After thinking for a few moments, Alois decided he'd had enough.

"Hannah! Meet me in my office at once!" he'd bellowed, turning around and strutting down the hallway, ignoring Canterbury, the purple-haired fuck. Alois had never understood the appeal of differently-colored hair – although Ciel looked pretty good in blue – and it was partially why he sympathized with Ciel's fiancé so much. Go blonde or go home.

Once he was inside his office, Alois checked himself out in the mirror. The boy in the mirror surprised him. There were numerous bags under his eyes, his normally-wild hair looked even messier than usual, and the lines around his mouth were etched in an almost permanent, neutral frown. His normally pristine, elegant clothes were baggy and rumpled up.

 _Huh. I do look sexy._

Alois felt old. Too old to be prancing around with a mentally unstable, eyepatch-wearing, blue-haired fuck with a professional asshole for a butler, too old to be bitching at Hannah for things she didn't even do, too old to be working under a Queen that looked like she was half his age, too old to live such a dangerous life. He knew he was young, very young, but he didn't feel it. He was clambering up the life ladder far too fast for his own good, and yet it hadn't bothered him too much when he was around Claude. With Claude gone, Alois had started thinking about death more often than usual.

 _My soul was forfeit. And yet, I kinda didn't care too much about that._

A timid knock on the door brought Alois out of dreamland.

"What?!" he responded, harsher than he'd intended.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Trancy?"

 _Hannah. The whore._ "Feel free to come in."

Hannah proceeded to do just so. The bandages on her eye were fresh – she must have applied brand new ones. Her slick mauve hair fell to her lower back in a mauve wave. She was resting her hands on her arms, which made her abnormally large breasts stand out more than usual, to Alois. Her form-fitting skirt made her hips stand out.

"Play something for me on the piano," Alois said, pointing towards the grand piano in the corner.

She nodded. "Is there a particular piece you would desire?"

"Something in a major-key."

She gracefully sat down on the piano bench, which gave Alois an opportunity to check out her ass. She didn't even bother pulling out any sheet music or leadsheets as she rested her slender fingers on the keys and began to play, her left hand gracefully gliding across the bass clef, her right hand going through multiple chord changes like it was nothing. It was a piece Alois had heard before but never really _listened_ to – and now that he was listening to it, he could hear all the subtleties and nuances in the piece. The chromatic legato of the bass clef; the way the treble clef chords were always bright and clean-sounding, no matter what; the overall peaceful, lush vibe of the song. By the time she'd finished, Alois had let himself visualize a sort of paradise, where he was positive he saw Luka for a brief moment.

"Was that satisfactory?"

Alois blinked and resumed looking at her ass. "Yeah."

"What else would you desire, my Lord?"

"I hate you, you know."

"…Yes, my Lord."

"I really hate you. I hate that I have no reason to abuse you anymore."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You're a whore."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And whores have certain functions they ought to perform."

"…My Lord?"

Alois pointed to a spot of ground in front of him. "Here. Now. On your knees."

Hannah was stunned into a momentary silence, but she recovered quickly, bowing as she rose, her eyes betraying nothing. She walked over to him, Alois' lips curling into a small smirk. It felt odd to smile. Hannah knelt in front of him, and Alois spread his legs a little bit. She said nothing.

Already, Alois felt hard. "Don't disobey my orders."

"Yes, my Lord."

Alois unzipped his trousers, reaching under to pull apart his boxers. "You will do anything I tell you to do, even if it's against your moral principles."

"Yes, my Lord."

When his cock came out, a film of cold sweat formed around Alois' neck. His heart fluttered lightly in his chest, and the muscles in his stomach tightened.

"…What do you want, my Lord?" Hannah asked, looking up at him with her one good eye.

 _She's fucking gorgeous._

"You're going to suck me off, you airheaded bitch!" he responded, trying not to cry.

She nodded, knowing what she had to do. She took Alois' dick into her hand, which made him twitch lightly, shuddering.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Hannah queried, genuinely concerned.

"I will be once you get to work."

Hannah began stroking Alois, her hand moving slowly up and down. Tiny, low gasps escaped from Alois' mouth, even though he hadn't meant to. He didn't want to give Hannah the pleasure of knowing he enjoyed it, but his damn hormones insisted that what she was doing was pleasurable. Hannah used one hand to swipe some hair away from her face, leaning in towards Alois' dick.

 _Shitshitshitshit_

And then she took the whole damn thing into her mouth. The sensation was instant, and also odd. It felt incredibly warm, and Alois could feel everything; the slight edge of her teeth on the base of his cock, the way her tongue slid underneath it, the way his tip was brushing against her throat lightly. Hannah began blowing him, her head bobbing up and down.

"Don't-!" _Don't Stop…_ "Use so much teeth, bitch!"

She nodded, opening her mouth a little wider. The moment she resumed her moderately-paced sucking, Alois was groaning in pleasure again. He forced a hand over his mouth to stop it, clenching his teeth. He refused to give in until he came. Refused. He used that free hand to grab Hannah's hair, and she moaned lightly the minute Alois tugged on it.

"Just like a whore. More, Hannah!"

She kept it up, the bobbing going faster. Alois fantasized about fucking her and he kept tugging on her hair as she blew him. Occasionally she would pull away for breath before going back in, never letting up, never whining. When Alois gestured for her to play with his balls, she did, occasionally going down to lick them. Alois continued clenching his teeth unrelentingly, refusing to give in even though Hannah moaned and mewed occasionally; Alois had no idea demons could even feel pleasure. Claude had certainly never shown any, except when it came to Ciel Phantomhive.

 _FUCK you, Phantomhive!_

Alois began thrusting in Hannah's mouth back and forth, much to her surprise. It was a lot more effort than Alois thought it would be – at one point, he slipped out, and another point, he scraped against her teeth. She tried matching his rhythm, and even reached up to grab his hand at one point. Alois took it unthinkingly, steepling his fingers inbetween hers, before finally swatting it away and clenching his fist.

"Keep it up until I come, whore!"

Hannah did just so without a second thought, but the longer and longer she went on, Alois didn't feel the urge to come at all during that time. At all.

Finally, tears forming in his eyes, Alois had enough.

"Alright, g-get off me," he ordered, coming out as a whisper.

She did so, her mouth coming off his dick with an audible pop. There was a trail of saliva between her mouth and his cock. Hannah wiped it away and looked at her Master, and this time, Alois had no idea what to make out of her expression. He wasn't sure if it was pleased, hopeful, fearful, sad, horny, or a terrifying mixture of all five, but Alois sure felt all of this along with a massive feeling of embarrassment.

"…Go tend to the gardens. Later tonight, we're going to stop by Phantomhive's as per usual."

"Yes, my Lord," she said, bowing as she left the room without another word, as if nothing had ever happened.

After managing to catch his breath, Alois hastily put his trousers back on, making sure he didn't get caught in his zipper and walked over to the piano, deciding he wanted to play something. He picked a song in B Major, a song he'd practiced until it was perfect. The moment he started playing it, he began flubbing the notes and getting the chords wrong. By the time the bridge came along, Alois angrily swatted the sheet music away and punched some of the keys over and over.

"I'm going to _fuck_ Ciel Phantomhive!" he roared. "And his retarded servants too!"

After an awkward silence filled the room, Alois left to take a nap. When he woke up, he found that he was in a modern-day, industrial office with a computer in front of him and a keyboard in his lap. He was wearing a suit.

"Wait, what the fuck?"

 **TBC**


End file.
